Sangheilios Military
''"Macto Cognatus" - ''The latin name for Sangheili, meaning "I glorify my kin" as well as the Sangheili Federation's military motto and philosophy in their actions. The Sangheili military has a long time tradition of hardcore training in hand to hand combat and strength as well as tactics. Having warred with most races in the galaxy they make a rather imposing foe. After the decimation events of the wraith attacks the Sangheili Military was left in tatters. With the help of the galaxy not only are they bouncing back but they're ready to make a difference for good this time around. Swords of Sangheilios The Sangheili have reinstated once again their full time military. The Swords of Sangheilios was a name picked by the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam who once had the name for his personal military on Sangheilios before the reapers razed Sangheilios. With all of Sangheilios under one unified banner this military has high goals. Although technically known as the Sangheili Federation the military of Sangheilios perfers the old name of "Swords of Sangheilios" Tradition The traditional age requirments for military service stayed as well as a more refined sense of honor and education with help of Orb, the UNSC, Exon, and forerunner artifacts hijacked from the TRM. Traditional weapons such as the energy sword are still manufactured and given to officers as well as children being taught the traditional fighting techniques. Tactics and New Fighting Techniques Sangheilios has also accepted help from the UNSC and Exon in terms of military to improve their ground fighting tactics and have even gone as far as adapting a dual training program with the UNSC's Spartan Vs. Giving both sides training in each other's cultural training, improving the Spartan Vs effectivness up close and the Sangheili's weapons and technology training. Races Sangheili - The dominate fighter in the Sangheili military. Seen as some of the most powerful and skilled non-power or augmentation based infantry fighters in the known galaxy. Their lack of technology and stubborn ways get the best of them a lot of times. What they lack in range they make up for in extreme prowess in CQC. Humans - Some of the most diverse fighters capable of accomplishing more tasks then the Sangheili, who can't really do more then fight infantry based warfare. The Humans are used in support roles including medic, pilot, tanker, artillery men, communications, etc. The Sangheili treat the Humans as equals due to an increase of respect over the years. Kig Yar - Most normal Sangheili have a deep seated distrust for the kig yar and use them in merely sniper and cannon fodder roles due to the Humans making better snipers. Unngoy - Workforce and Cannon Fodder. Works great in many numbers and diversion tactics. Huragok - One of the few factions in the galaxy with active huragok and a breeding program for them. They use the huragok in repair and medical roles. Ranks (Sangheili) The only way to advance in rank for Sangheili is through either valor or proving worth on the battlefield. Most Sangheili of high ranks such as High Councilor have likely slaughtered thousands to have attained their goals. This is one of the few traditions held over from the covenant. Minor - Lowest rank of Sangheili as well as the most common seen. The minor of Sangheilios is unmatched in tenacity for experience. Although low in rank the minor is not to be underestimated as being able to easily overpower most human enemies without the need of any power armor. They are often seen leading squads of uungoy or kig yar. Major - The major Sangheili is the lowest officer ranking of Sangheili. but easily one of the most dangerous. The Major hands orders down to the minors who in turn get actions done. Majors almost always accompany their minors into battle with heavier weaponry and heavier shields. Special Operations - Picked from birth to receive special training the special operations of Sangheilios are known for their extremely well practiced stealth tactics. Superb marksmen as well as swordsmen, the special operations are dangerous. Ultra - The highest rank any normal Sangheili can attain. The Ultra has the most powerful shields available as well as armor in the entire normal infantry. The Ultras are often dropped via drop pods into hotzones and clearing them single handedly. Zealot - Those who rank up over the Ultra but are slightly aged at this point. Although still extremely dangerous as well as rediculously skilled most Zealots dont see as much front line combat as they used to. Instead they are often seen directing forces into battle and personally overseeing tasks done. Field Marshall - Mostly a defensive type of rank the Field Marshall is responsible for delegating logistics and defenses as well as directing Zealots on their orders. Field Marshalls are skilled tacticians in most forms of warfare thanks to galactic help. Honor Guard - One of the oldest/most covetted position in the military. These hardcore warriors are tasked with protecting important individuals. Lights of Sangheilios - Heavy augmentations turn these already impressive soldiers into nightmares for the enemy. Ranks (Human) The Humans of the Sangheili Federation are often used as marines or used to protect space ships as well as boarding parties for their smaller size. Legionary - Trained by the Sangheili as well as moderatly equiped the human counterpart of the Sangheili is often used as a quick reaction force. Trained in quickly mobilizing to a target and assissting friendly forces most humans in the Sangheili military move up with vehicles and heavy machinery. The human legionary is very well armored compared to other human military forces in the galaxy but much fewer in number due to most humans not qualifying the Sangheili military standards. They are also lightly shielded (Pvt - Sgt) Legionary Officer - In charge of communications and frontline logistics. The Legionary Officer is the equilivant of the UNSC lieutenant and sometimes accompanies his/her forces into battle but not commonly. They rank up to their the same way as the Sangheili, valor or combat experience. Praetorian - Considered special forces for louder missions. The praetorians armor is extremely advanced as well as the soldier is extrmely well trained. Centurion - The human counterpart to the Field Marshall. Praetorian Guard - The human equilivant to the honor guard. 068d22c567647de1b6a9be79fb673d25.jpg|The Helios Legionary swtor-conqueror-armor-trooper-republic.jpg|The Female Variant of the Legionary. Ca1-trooper.jpg|A peice by peice concept of the legionary. Vehicles Ghost Mk. II - Ghost powered by a mini tiberium powerplant to enhance the plasma, shielding, and power output of the ghost. Wraith Mk. IV - New tiberium plants enhances plasma, shielding and power output. New plasma modulators and scorch abilities have been enhanced making it better for artillery but worse for direct combat, to make up for this most have been fitted with dual unmanned plasma cannons mounted under the plasma mortar. Seraph Mk. IX - Tiberium mixture and powerplant greatly improves the survivability while not sacrificing the maneverability the seraph currently holds. War Emergency Power can now be used to catch up with faster fighters. Venom Stealth Fighter - An Armiger creation that focuses on speed and firepower. The venom has very powerful weapons and great speed but lacks heavy armor making it rely solely on its shields. Sangheilios doesn't favor the design but uses them for highly important missions where a banshee cannot perform. Banshee Mk. III - New Tiberium plant increases the shields, speed, weapon power, and banshee bomb reload times. Sangheilios.jpg|The new Sangheili armor. Lighter yet stronger armor, as well as more powerful shielding. LOMI_Sangheili_Reach_(3).JPG|A Sangheili major during VR training. revenge.jpg|The Sangheili during the Doisac Raids. Ultra.jpg|The Sangheili ultra armor. Non Orbital Drop. Halo_Reach__An_Old_Friend_by_Broly1337.jpg|The Sangheili Zealot, in VR training. Category:Military Category:Factions Category:Sangheili